O Dinossauro Verde dos Uchihas
by Gabii's
Summary: Afinal o que aquela coisa verde tem de tão contagiante?... Bom se eu mesma tivesse um dinossauro grande e verde, sinceramente não desgrudaria dele jamais.


Hi! Espero que gostem da histórinha =D ! Bjs =**

* * *

Hoje é dia de festa na mansão Uchiha, Sasuke faz 5 anos e seus pais estão dando uma grande festa de aniversario para seu filho caçula. Estavam todos lá Ino, Sakura,Naruto, bem todos os amigos da escola. Mas quem realmente importava para Sasuke era que Itachi estivesse na dois não se desgrudavam .

/=====/

- Nii-chan eu posso ir junto com você na banca? - Sasuke dizia com a voz toda fofa e com a face avermelhada.

- Claro vamos então... - E itachi sempre o levava não se separavam... Ficavam junto até...

- Niiiiiiiiiiiiiii-chan eu posso toma banho com você niiiiiiiiiiiiiii- acho que entenderam como eles não se desgrudavam...

"ah e o itachi não mata o clã e o itachi não tem uma missão e o itachi é o melhor irmão do mundo"

- Uasuahsuahs – eu ouço umas gargalhadas do meu lado – itachi melhor irmão muahaha - era o meu inquilino, como sempre com um livro pervertido na mão... Eu odeio você Kakashi.

Kakashi você ta me atrapalhando - eu disse aquelas palavras com raiva e atacando nele um uso de pelúcia preto - Se não percebeu eu to tentando escreve.

Eu vou esquece que você existe e continua a fic então cala a boca se não eu mato você – um olhar de psicopata.

"E não o Kakashi não é de mentira e não eu não só loca... loca só se for por ele..."

/====/

A casa estava cheia de balões coloridos, vários tipos de doces e salgados e o bolo tinha formato de leque como o símbolo do clã. Todos estavam nos fundos da mansão onde foram colocados umas mesas redondas de ferro embaixo de uma grande arvore .E os brinquedos do outro lado.

Depois de cortarem o bolo e comerem e se divertirem a festa estava no fim... Sasuke só pensava e queria uma coisa...

- PRESENTESSS eu posso abrir mãe?

A mãe o olhou com uma cara feliz e apontou para cima onde dava pra ver as escadas...

- Os seus presentes estão no seu quarto Sasuke-kun pode ir lá... - ela mal terminou de falar ele subia as escadas correndo...

Ele abriu todos os embrulhos coloridos, tinha ganhado muitas coisas, coisas que ele nem sabia pra que servia. "putz o menino tem 5 anos quem vai da um barbeador , eu tinha certeza deve ter sido um tio velho é isso aew"

- Sasuke - Alguém o chamava na porta com um embrulho enorme verde limão super chamativo.

- nii... – ele o olhava com grandes olhos... Olhos pidonhos

-esse é pra você Sasuke - ele entrega o embrulho com um sorriso carinhoso.

Sasuke rasgava aquele papel como se fosse o embrulho de chocolate que ele não comia há um mês. E dentro estava um enorme dinossauro verde com a barriga branca... Aquele dinossauro era maior que o Sasuke...

Itachi só pode ver o sorriso de orelha á orelha do irmão menor.

Dias se passaram, semanas... e Sasuke só andava com aquele dinossauro pré histórico pra cima e pra baixo ... Ele dormia com ele, comia com ele, andava com ele, brincava com ele, ele até queria dar banho nele.

Mamãe eu posso leva o Diino pra toma banho?

-Não Sasuke pela nona vez não filho...

-Por que mãe?

-Hã por que se não o Diino vai fica dodói. Sasuke já chega de papo e vai toma seu banho.

Enquanto isso na sala de jantar...

-Foi uma ótima idéia dar a ele o seu dinossauro Itachi... – dizia o pai de Itachi com a face feliz lembrando-se do filho mais velho com o dinossauro

-Não pensei que ele iria gostar tanto assim, dele...

-Gostar?! Tinha que ver você quando ganhou aquele bicho... Você simplesmente não desgrudava dele... Teve até uma vez que você pulou com ele na piscina e depois ficou chorando porque o Diino tava no fundo da piscina e não conseguia puxa ele porque ele tava pesado e você não conseguia tira ele da água e foi chorando pro seu pai falando que ele tava se afogando e que ele ia more ... – a mãe contava entre risos.

-Mãe, eu era criança... – itachi responde em um tom brincalhão

Sasuke terminou o banho e foi jantar e depois brincou um pouco com itachi e foi dormir...

Quando deu 00:25 Itachi estava subindo para ir dormir e passou pelo quarto do seu irmão e uma cena lhe pareceu tão familiar Sasuke dormia abraçado no grande e verde dinossauro... Como ele fazia á 4 anos atrás.

Afinal o que aquela coisa verde tem de tão contagiante? ...bom se eu mesma tivesse um dinossauro grande e verde, sinceramente não desgrudaria dele jamais.

* * *

E aí, gostaram?


End file.
